Good Directions
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: AU. Kurt gets lost in the desert...what happens when he meets Blaine?


**A/N: This one goes out to my Twitter twin. She knows who she is. For giving me the idea with the song. The song is 'Good Directions' by Billy Currington. I don't own Blaine and Kurt. That's Ryan's job. Though I could write Klaine better than he could. Enough bitterness! Bring on the LOVE!**

Kurt Hummel was just plain lost. He'd decided to drive across the country from New York to Los Angeles. His fashion line had taken off and he was making the Los Angeles debut of it in three days. He'd timed it perfectly. He hadn't planned on getting lost. He was somewhere outside of Houston. He was in the middle of the desert somewhere when he saw it. The pickup truck on the side of the road. And the little produce stand. And that's when he saw the man standing there. He was gorgeous. He wasn't too big, which was what Kurt liked. He had curly hair from where he was sitting, and Kurt was crazy about curls. He figured this guy could help him. So, he decided to pull over, not realizing how much his life was truly going to change.

Blaine Anderson stood there sweating profusely. Another day selling produce for his mom's store in 100 degree weather in Texas, wasn't exactly how he'd wanted to spend his summer, but since Cooper had flaked on doing it to spend time with his new girlfriend Sallie, he had to do it. He noticed the Mercedes slowly making it's way down the dirt road towards him. He watched as the car pulled to a stop, and the windows went down, and that's when his eyes met the blue ones that stared back at him. He was smitten, right away…and for him that had never happened before.

"Excuse me, perhaps you can tell me the easiest way to get back to the highway."

_I was sittin' there sellin' turnips on a flatbed truck_

_Crunchin' on a pork rind when she pulled up_

_She had to be thinking' "This is where rednecks come from."_

_She had Hollywood written on her license plate_

_She was lost and lookin' for the interstate_

_Needin' directions and I was the man for the job_

Blaine had to collect his thoughts, though Kurt wasn't faring any better in the situation. He couldn't help but stare into the hazel eyes of the man standing before him. Blaine shook his head a little bit and smiled. Kurt gasped when he saw that knee-weakening smile. He had to control his thoughts just to get this beautiful boy to the highway. He smiled and leaned into the car.

"You're lookin' for the highway?"

"Yep. I made a wrong turn. I need to get back onto the main drag so I can get to L.A."

"Headed to the big city, huh?"

"Sure am. Debuting my fashion line in LA. I need to be there in three days."

"Ahh. Okay, well then superstar, don't let me keep you. Highway's that way."

He said, pointing. Kurt smiled at him, then his stomach growled. Loudly. Blushing in embarrassment, he apologized profusely.

"Say, do you know where I can get something to eat? I'm starving."

Blaine smiled even bigger now. He didn't know how much longer this beautiful boy was going to be in his life, but he figured he'd could try to get some flirting done. He wiped his forehead with the handkerchief that was in his back pocket.

"Sure do. Right before the turn off."

Blaine said, pointing to a building off in the distance. Kurt looked up and smiled. He couldn't keep himself from checking out the guy. He shook the guy's hand, and made his way towards the building the sexy stranger had mentioned. He couldn't keep from checking him out in the rearview mirror. Kurt mentally cursed himself and pulled into the parking lot of the store. He smiled at how cowboy this whole scenario was, but knew that he needed to get a sandwich. He walked inside and saw the smiling woman behind the counter and he knew, that his whole life was going to change, but he didn't know how.

_I told her way up yonder past the caution light_

_There's a little country store with an old Coke sign_

_You gotta stop in and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea_

_Then a left will take you to the interstate_

_But a right will bring you right back here to me._

"Hi handsome. What brings you in?"

Kurt smiled warmly at the motherly figure behind the counter. She had curly hair, like the cute guy that was standing back at his truck. He walked over to the counter and sat down on the barstools that offered comfort for him. He looked at the menu board and sighed. Nothing vegan on the menu, but he was hungry, and beggars couldn't be choosers.

"The man back a ways said I could get a decent sandwich here."

"Ahh. Blaine is so modest."

"You know him?"

"He's my son. I'm Lorelai. Blaine's my son."

Blaine. Blaine was his name. Blaine was a very foxy name. It kind of fit the man that was standing back at the truck. He thought about how the jeans that he was wearing hugged his legs just right. He shook the mental image from his brain and smiled at Lorelai standing in front of him.

"He seems like a very nice kid."

"And very gay, too. Can't seem to get a decent boyfriend, either. So, what kind of a sandwich are you fixin' to get?"

"Chicken salad. And a large glass of iced tea."

Lorelai smiled and nodded. She got to fixing up Kurt's order while his brain wandered to Blaine standing there by the truck. Mostly, the jeans that hugged his hips and his legs snugly.

_No Kurt, stop that. Stop thinking about it. His mom just dropped the bombshell that he was gay. It isn't up to you to go after him…it wouldn't hurt though…_

Meanwhile, Blaine's thoughts weren't that far away from the blue eyed boy who was probably up visiting his mom. Lorelai Anderson was a very blunt person, and not many people could handle her. But he knew that this guy had a self assuredness to him, and could handle Lorelai if need be.

_I was sittin' there thinkin' 'bout her pretty face _

_Kickin' myself for not catching her name_

_I threw my hat and thought "you fool, that could've been love."_

_I knew my old Ford couldn't run her down_

_She probably didn't like me anyhow_

_So I watched her disappear in a cloud of dust_

_I told her way up yonder past the caution light_

_There's a little country store with an old Coke sign_

_You gotta stop in and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea_

_Then a left will take you to the interstate_

_But a right will bring you right back here to me._

"This sandwich is divine, Miss Lorelai!"

Kurt said, enjoying it and downing his third glass of tea. Lorelai had heard his entire life story about how he'd left Lima and headed to New York with 200 bucks in his pocket and a dream. His dream was coming true. Meanwhile, Lorelai was telling him all about Blaine's life, and how he'd also grown up in Ohio. Two hours from Kurt, in Westerville. He was studying at NYU's music school, and was helping his mom run the store for the summer, while his dad was back in Ohio conducting some business. Lorelai smiled and handed Kurt another glass of tea and he smiled.

"So, are you single, Kurt?"

"Very much so. My schedule doesn't leave me much time to date. Hell, it doesn't leave me much time to do much of anything, really."

"You should make time for that. It's important."

"Lorelai, are you trying to set me up with Blaine?"

"Yes, and I'm not sorry about it. Blaine is a very sensitive man. He's got trust issues, because of his last relationship and how it ended. He needs someone to mend his heart, and by God, Kurt. You could be the guy to do it. Now, it's quite simple. You turn that Mercedes you're driving back around…and go talk to my son."

Kurt liked Lorelai. Loved her attitude, her swagger, and her ability to protect her son, no matter the cost. He smiled warmly at her and nodded. He knew what he had to do. He finished up his sandwich and stood up. He took his wallet out of his pocket and that's when Lorelai stopped him.

"This one's on the house, handsome. Just go get my boy and bring him back here. Then you two can talk. You're a keeper, Kurt. I can tell."

And Kurt blushed. He took the iced tea that she'd offered and headed out to his car. He was going to do one of the most reckless things he'd ever done in his twenty-three years on earth. He was going to go and introduce himself to Blaine. And that's all he could do. And maybe ravage that hot body with his lips…no, that part would come later.

_Is this Georgia heat playin' tricks on me_

_Or am I seein' what I think I see_

_The woman of my dreams comin' back to me_

_She went way up yonder past the caution light_

_Don't know why, but somethin' felt right_

_When she stopped in and asked Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea_

_Mama gave her a big ol' glass and sent her right back here to me_

_Thank god for good directions, and Turnip greens_

Blaine watched the road nervously. He was going to turn in for the evening. Standing in the sun all night was really starting to get to him. He had started for his truck when he saw the Mercedes from earlier come crawling back. He parked the car in front of his truck, blocking him in. He saw his mama sitting in the passenger seat, and realized he'd been set up. But he was hoping maybe in a good way. Kurt stepped out of the car and smiled at Lorelai, before heading over to Blaine.

"Blaine."

"Ahh. You're the cute boy from earlier. I take it you've been talking to Mama."

"I have. I'm Kurt Hummel. So fantastic to meet you."

**A/N: There will be a sequel! Promise! XOXO… **


End file.
